User talk:Seiga Miyako/Heian Alien Map Game
Algorithm Location Location is how close the nation is to the place of the conflict. Goes by nearest border or possession. *At the war: +10 *Next to the war: +8 *Close to the war: +4 *Far from the war: -8 *Halfway around the world (separated by ocean): -10 *On another Celestial Object: -25 Tactical Advantage *Attacker’s advantage: +2 *Defender’s advantage: +5 *Surprise attack: Attackers +6 *Home is island: Defenders +4 *Home is desert: Defenders +6 *Home is jungle/tropical: Defenders +8 *Home is tundra/Arctic: Defenders +10 *Amphibious landing: Defenders +8 (invaded islands get +14) Nations/Touhou cast Per Side on the War Strength *Leading the War: +5 *Military Support: +3 *Supplies: +2 *Vassals and/or Puppets helping: -1 *Every nation militarily occupied by nation: -2 *Side with greater population: +1 per hundred thousand *Side with greater industry: +5 Military Each turn that includes military development gets a +2 for ever turn, only in the past 20 years. Gensokyo *Former Gensokyo Resident that helps out in war: +4 *Former Gensokyo Resident is leading the war: +8 *Former Gensokyo Resident is leading the war and not in power in any nation: +10 *Power Build Up: +3 *Spell Card: **Easy Mode: +7 (Two Power Buildups) **Normal Mode: +14 (Four Power Buildups) **Hard Mode: +21 (Six Power Buildups) **Lunatic Mode: +28 (Eight Power Buildups) **Extra Mode: +35 (Ten Power Buildups, only available to any Characters that appeared in Extra Stage in a game) Note: If you don't use spell cards, but you built up power, then use the Power Build up (so building up power for four turns, you have a Power of 12). If you use a Spell Card, then it will take the place of power buildup. Any leftover Power Buildups will not be used if you choose to use a Spell Card. After each attack/war, the Power Buildups will reset back to zero, and you have to build them up again. The following Characters that appeared in Extra Stage are as follows: *Lotus Land Story - Mugetsu, Gengetsu *Mystic Square - Alice Margatroid *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - Flandre Scarlet *Perfect Cherry Blossom - Chen, Ran Yakumo, Yukari Yakumo *Imperishable Night - Keine Kamishirasawa, Fujiwara no Mokou *Phantasmagoria of Flower View - N/A *Shoot the Bullet - Suika Ibuki, Fujiwara no Mokou, Yukari Yakumo, Flandre Scarlet *Mountain of Faith - Kanako Yasaka, Suwako Moriya *Subterranean Animism - Sanae Kochiya, Koishi Komeiji *Undefined Fantastic Object - Kogasa Tatara, Nue Houjuu *Double Spoiler - Marisa Kirisame, Sanae Kochiya, Reimu Hakurei *Fairy Wars - Marisa Kirisame *Ten Desires - Nue Houjuu, Mamizou Futatsuiwa *Double Dealing Character - Benben Tsukumo, Yatsuhashi Tsukumo, Raiko Horikawa Note that while Flandre is not playable, and that Reimu is dead in this scenario, they are included just for the sake of completing this list. Also note that the Fighting Games (Immaterial and Missing Power, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Touhou Hisoutensoku, Hopeless Masquerade) are not included as they don't have a Extra Stage Boss. The same goes for the first three games in the series. All power buildup up to the past thirteen years are counted. Technology *Futuristic Technology: +20 *Modern Technology: +10 *Late 1900s Technology: +7 *Early 1900s Technology: +4 Motive *Life or death (country’s sovereign existence is threatened): 10 (Does not mean there attacking your heartland or taking a valuable city) *Religious: 7 *Social/moral: 6 *Political: 5 *Economical: 3 Economic situation *Good economy: +5 *Average economy: +1 *Bad economy: -5 Chance Chance: Will use Random.org, numbers between One to Eleven. Result The winner will win depending on how much they wins by. 1-4 points more than loser: no more than .1-1 percent of country 5 points more than loser: no more than 10 percent of country 10 points more than loser: no more than 25% of country 15 or more points than loser: no more than 40% of country 20 or more points than loser: no more than 50% of country 25 or more points than loser: Can demand unconditional surrender. Example *Kogasa Tatara **Location = 10 **Advantage = 6 (Surprise) **Nations/People = Kogasa +10 (leader and not in power of any nation) **Power Build Up = 6 **Technology = N/A **Motive = 6 **Economic situation = Not Acceptable **Chance = 8 **Total = 46 *Argentina **Location = 10 **Advantage = 2 **Nation/People = Argentina (L) **Military Development: +4 **Technology = 10 **Motive = 10 **Economic situation = 1 **Chance = 3 **Total = 45